For Whom the Bell Tolls
by Saphia
Summary: Being forced into marriage or becoming an assassin was certainly not on the young noblewoman's to-do list... Valentina gradually struggles as her life changes around her because of the Creed. Possibly eventual Ezio/OC.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft as far as I know...that includes Ezio, unfortunately *sigh*. I do own my obvious OC's and any other characters not familiar/seen in the original game, though. =)

**Author Notes**: This is only a short Introduction and reviews and feedback with constructive criticism would be very much helpful and appreciated!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

A black form shifted through the night across the tiled rooftops, blending in with the midnight sky. Distinctly male it turned out to be, as he fell effortlessly into a shadowed alley that shrouded his identity, a hood covered his face none the less. He was watching – waiting for his target...it was all a blur as he pulled a distressed noble (whom could have been heard down the street, panting as he ran from some unknown phantom) into the shadows, a gloved hand muffled his screams until the life was drawn from him by a single hidden blade thrust into his back.

"Vi prego, perdonatemi (**Please, forgive me**)," the attacker whispered in his ear, no emotion portrayed in his voice.

The corpse fell limp to the ground, blood stained on his assassin as he made a quick getaway to the rooftops and leaving the scene. His victim won't be found until morning he reassured himself, leaving him enough time to flee.

*

Not long after, he found himself home; the quietness of it all allowed him to sneak in unnoticed by the other residents. There was a specific door which he was after. An exquisitely hand-carved door, one which he opened with only a slight creak to let the dim light of a candle in the hall illuminate the sleeping faces of two young girls, a soft smile creeping onto his face as he made his way over to them. Removing a bloody glove he stroked the hair of both and kissed their foreheads gently in a fatherly manner. He held back a chuckle at the memory of his youngest playing with his old friend, Giovanni's youngest son earlier that day. Admittedly, they got along very well – most of the time.

He wished no harm to his lovely daughters and had recently, once or twice thought of giving up his profession, but he knew he couldn't possibly do that. It was impossible to comprehend that he would never live a normal life the way he wanted his children to. He hoped so dearly that when the time came to tell them of their heritage that they didn't have to pursue it.

The assassin tugged at a silver chain around his neck, concealed by his ebony robes: on closer inspection, a locket hanged from said chain. Upon it, intricate flowers decorated the polished surface with a calligraphic 'B'. It glinted slightly in the candlelight before he buried it under the younger of the two's pillow.

"Is that you, my love?" a weary, tired voice of a woman called softly from down the corridor. With a quick exit he closed the door and left without being spotted by his wife. How could he tell her? She needn't know, he thought solemnly to himself...she needn't know.

* * *

I'll upload Chapter 1 soon if there's any interest. Again, I'd love any feedback you could give me, thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 1: Great Expectations

_**  
Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft as far as I know...that includes Ezio, unfortunately *sighs again*. I do own my obvious OC's and any other characters not familiar/seen in the original game, though. (I think I'll just copy and paste this into every chapter... that'd be a good idea...)

**Author Notes: **My first chapter! Yay! Hope you like it. Been really busy with coursework at the moment so haven't had much spare time to actually _think. _Although, I could've put this up a few days ago I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave too many mistakes in... Anyways, enjoy! =)

_thoughts are in - italics  
_**translations are in bold (and brackets after italian phrases)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Great Expectations  
**_

Firenze (**Florence**) was quiet in its later hours: traders began clearing away stalls in the market places and citizens grew few as they made for their homes. The setting sun's glow, basked the beige walls of the city; the common sound of gulls squawking lay overhead the Florentine canals and their boats that swayed in the non-existent wind. With a soft sigh Valentina Bianchi leant against the railings of her balcony that over-hung said waters. The setting always calmed her; giving the young woman an escape from the frustrating world she called her life.

*

"Valentina! Valentina!" a high pitched voice screeched from across the stable yard, an exasperated expression on the female face of the source. The ageing woman showed no sign of greying - with her unusually scarlet dyed hair, yet her pale grey eyes said everything. She wore a light red, ornately embossed dress, fit for royalty which was accompanied by masses of jewellery, necklaces and the like.

_'Now we know where father's money is going...' _Valentina thought helplessly, as she cringed from too much red on the human she called her mother. The large amount of money that they did have (that must be coming in from a noble occupation), came from her father's wealthy business in the horse trade.

"I have been looking for you everywhere! I have just been talking with signore Francesco de' Pazzi and I have wonderful news!" she said gleefully, obviously willing to skip towards her daughter, weren't it for the heavy dress she was wearing.

The young woman glanced down at the unsure expressions on the stable hands that tended to the bay mare she was mounted on. Opening her mouth to reply, she drew a blank, no idea what on earth to say.

"Oh, you silly girl," the woman laughed shrilly, waving off the confused face she received. "We were discussing a marriage between you and his son, of course!"

If Valentina hadn't grasped the reins so tight she was sure she would have fallen off.  
_'Married? To that Pazzi filth called Vieri? Was she insane?'_

"W-what?" is all she managed to squeak out as she slid off her horse to root her feet on cobblestone. "Mother, I'm not ready to commit yet!" arguing her case. Of seventeen years, any young lady was expected to marry; especially a noble. With pursed lips her mother retreated back inside, undoubtedly seeking her husband to approve of the decision - which Valentina highly doubted he would.

*

A loud crash of toppled boxes below woke her from her trance. Grasping the railing adorned with creeping ivy, she peered out over the road: there stood two figures, clumsily attempting to put right the mess they made.

"Federico? Ezio?" she whispered sharply and in turn glanced over her shoulder consciously into her room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The Auditore brothers looked up like two young children caught in some wrong doing and ready to make any excuse possible. Federico, the eldest, had tamer hair than the other, but just as dark. He also didn't seem as thicker set as his younger counterpart; they shared a similar glint of mischief in their eye, unusual for such nobility in social ranking and wardrobe. Unless of course you change that playful mischief into lust, anger, greed-

"Ah, il mio unico vero amore(**my one true love**)!" Ezio calls to her, a hand on his heart. She rolled her eyes in response, paying no heed to the blood and dirt smeared on his face.

Their father, Giovanni, a successful banker under Lorenzo Medici, hadn't brought up the two as well as she had hoped... _especially him_.

"What do you want?" she replied in a bored manner, resting her head in her one hand, tapping the railing rhythmically with her other. "Let me rephrase that: _why_ are you here?" Valentina added, seeing the expression on his face was all too evident of what he could have come up with for the answer to that question.

"He needs to see a doctor, but we don't have the money. Can _you_ clean him up?" his brother asked, pushing the stuttering idiot out of the way. With a raised eyebrow she nodded not even attempting to ask questions.

"How did this happen?"

The trio sat around the kitchen table and on it lay a bowl of warm water and cloths, some used and some unused. Ezio cringed slightly as she found a sensitive spot of his wound. She slapped his hand away harshly as he went to sooth it.

"Of course he had to get into a fight with the Pazzi, didn't he?" Federico sighed, lifting his feet up onto the table to get himself comfortable. He'd always been like that as long as she'd known him.

Probably one of the many reasons why he doesn't work at the bank anymore.

"Why doesn't your maid do this?"

"Because unlike my mother I don't need someone waiting on me hand and foot," she muttered, glaring at her patient. "She went home for the night, anyway."

She frowned out of the blue, replacing a used cloth for a new one and leaving it the warm water to soak. "My mother is attempting to arrange my marriage to Vieri de' Pazzi-"

"WHAT!" Ezio shouted out in alarm, involuntarily kicking the stool over opposite him. Valentina remained un-phased and emotionless as she rested her hands in her lap and playing with a strand of her long, naturally burgundy, coloured hair (an uncommon colour among the Italians of that time), that draped down her peach coloured dress that hugged her frame and lastly ending just below her waistline. She didn't flaunt herself to every man in sight, but she did admit to taking pride in her appearance, even if she did share some likeness with her mother...

"I hope your father hasn't approved of this," Federico replied, choosing to ignore his brother as he sat nursing his foot. He carried a worried expression about her mother's plans. "Lady Isabella must not know what she's doing."

"_Isabella_-" Ezio started purposely without titles. "-is not in her right mind," he said through gritted teeth, slamming a fist down on the table. An eerie silence followed suit through the large kitchen.

"My father _hasn't_ approved and I doubt he ever will. He has taken her to the theatre tonight which usually means he plans on leaving her there afterwards." Federico coughed loudly to hide a laugh as Ezio just blinked incredulously.

"That's going to scar," Valentina sighed pointedly at his now clean cut. He gave her a look of disbelief.

_'How could she so easily let this off?'_ However, he took her change of subject as hint to leave the troubling news alone.

"We will take our leave, Valentina. Thank-you for your help," Federico nodded his thanks and left through the door, into the alleyway which led off onto the canal backstreet. Ezio took his childhood friends hand and kissed it lightly; dark eyes met her hazel ones and he left without a word...

The Bianchi house was quiet now. Halls were left un-walked and many bedrooms were left un-slept in. Just last year her younger sister Rosetta, only fourteen years of age, became bedridden and then died shortly after of a terrible illness. The whole family was devastated and one of the reasons why her mother had become what she was now.  
Her older sister Eleanora, four years her senior at twenty-one, was living happily in Venezia (**Venice**) and sent the occasional letter to her, which she always enjoyed receiving.  
Her eldest sibling at twenty-four was Antonio. He absolutely loved horses and became infatuated with them at a young age and this undoubtedly meant that he spent most of his time at the stable they owned.  
There was finally her mother Isabella and her father Raphael. Valentina would never have thought they were 'soul mates' and will only assume her parents had an arranged marriage, unless convinced otherwise.

Hooves clattered outside in the street. She reached for the window and peered round the curtains. _'It'll be night soon,'_ she thought to herself as she scanned the darkening scene: two horses (which appeared to be black and dark bay, respectively) now stood stationary in front of the palazzo, making Valentina grow tense as the carriage door was pushed open forcefully, almost knocking the driver over as he attempted to catch it. The flustered coachman straightened himself with what dignity he had left and this brought a slight smile to her lips.

Before she saw anymore she left for the front door and allowed a rather frustrated mother in and up the main staircase to her room.

"You won't be marrying the young de' Pazzi. I can assure you of _that_," a soft but commanding voice sighed. Her father run an ageing hand through his dark brown hair and scanned his daughter's worried face with the same identical hazel eyes as her, yet with a more calming effect. "Your mother isn't well."

Valentina held back a roll of her eyes as she shut the door silently, not expecting her brother back any time soon. He could sleep in the stables many times over and it didn't surprise her one bit. Many nights he turned up at the door smelling foully of horse manure, it being so revolting to the nose he was dismissed to the back of the house to wash. Antonio wasn't the best example of a noble.

"I realised that when you brought her home this time," she muttered under her breath with disdain. She wasn't sure if he had caught that and if he did, he didn't show it.

"I want you to take your mother to the joust tomorrow morning," he asked as he escorted her up the stairs, an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards her room. She huffed softly, not in the mood to socialise with her mother that she so despised right now. She _did_ however enjoy watching horse sports. They were lovely creatures when they didn't decide to turn on their rider which, thankfully, didn't happen to her but once when she was younger. Ironically, her father had given up arguing with her mother and had given in to her whim to allow Valentina's supposed 'husband-to-be' to ride her precious grey mare, Grazia (**Grace**) in the competition.

"I was planning to go on my own," she sighed as she came to her door, distractedly running a hand along its carvings. The young woman felt the hard gaze on her back and she cringed inwardly at the power it held. "But I could make an exception; just this once."

One side of her father's mouth was raised into a gentle smile as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, my strong one."

Valentina chuckled softly at the mention of her name's meaning; named after the fact that she was so strong during childbirth was rather daunting to say the least, but was told she had the spirit to fight. She had never, however, put this into practice- a lady was never expected to. The greatest of expectations would be thwarted someday... you'll see.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 1 (finally). I'll try and upload chapter 2 very soon, but I can't really promise when. Don't worry I will though! xD


	3. Chapter 2: Pastries, Horses and Harlots

**_  
Disclaimer_: **I don't own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft as far as I know...that includes Ezio, unfortunately *sighs again*. I do own my obvious OC's and any other characters not familiar/seen in the original game, though.

**Author Notes: **Okay, my second chapter (finally, I know...but hey, we have lives. Atleast that's what we tell ourselves) is up, so reviews would be happily accepted if anyone would be so kind to do so. I didn't read this through as thoroughly as I would like, so if anyone finds any mistakes just let me know and I'll go back and edit it. Thank ye very much. =)

P.S. Thank-you for everyone who has already reviewed, I apprieciate it and have taken them to heart. Hopefully, this will be improved on my last chapter.

_Thoughts are in - Italics._  
Translations are at the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pastries, Horses and Harlots

The bright morning sunlight made a sudden entry to Valentina's room and made her instinctively shield her tightly shut eyes with her arm.

"Signorina, breakfast is ready downstairs," a soft, light voice muttered. The noblewoman sighed, daring to squint her eyes against the harsh rays: her maid was a petite, ebony-haired, brown-eyed woman, only her senior by a few years, yet held a very shy, childlike personality. She busied herself with tying the heavy blue drapes back against opposing walls to reveal the wall high windows.

"Honestly Fabrizia, I think I can do that myself," she grumbled, pulling the sheets over her head. Fabrizia blushed with embarrassment and stood idly in the middle of the bedroom, unsure on whether she was dismissed or not.

"Signora Isabella has called for you, miss."

"_Lord have mercy_," she thought, groaning inwardly as she pulled the sheets from her face to peer out at the uncomfortable maid at the foot of her four-poster bed. The woman wore presentable clothes, however had less vibrancy and seemed more worn, showing her middle-class status. An enveloped letter which was clutched in her small hands caught Valentina's eye.

Scrambling out of bed in a very unlady like manner and pulling on her robe she grabbed the letter a bit too harshly, making Fabrizia jump slightly at the quick action, almost not realising what had just happened. As if in an animalistic frenzy she tore it open, her eyes scanning the written words with eagerness.

-

_Dear Valentina,_

_It has been too long since I last wrote to you and this past year has flown by. I am sure you, Antonio and our __genitori__ are well in __Firenze._

_Venezia__ is a very beautiful place and I hope you will be able to visit me here. However, the reason I am writing to you is that we plan to wed soon. His name is Carlo and he treats me well. Please, do not speak of this to __madre.__ It would break her heart._

_Your dearest sister, __Eleanora_

-

Scanning the short letter many times over, she noted the rushed handwriting and of course the length and lack of detail. Paranoia washed over her, but brushed it off as quickly as the feeling came. She however, couldn't understand why it was to remain secret?

Neatly folding the letter and placing it in what was left of the ravaged envelope, she placed it in the draw of her dresser and sat down lightly on the cushioned stool. Running a hand through her unruly long hair she examined her tired face: last night did not treat her well as she gained little sleep, tossing and turning in her bed.

Fabrizia left quietly and shut the door behind her, Valentina chose to ignore it. She refused to think about the fact that she would soon follow her.

Trailing off into the adjoining room where a large bathing tub sat in the centre, a table off to the side occupied a basin with warm water and a cloth adjacent.

"_She finds the simplest things to do-,"_ she smiled to herself, washing her hands and face thoroughly and put the cloth to use. _"-although, I couldn't travel outside to the well for water." _The young woman shivered at the thought of having to leave the confines of her room before she was ready to start the day. It was almost terrifying.

After preparing for her day she made her way done into the dining room, adjoined to their kitchen. The small polished table sat twelve: five each side and one at either end. Dinners were once hosted in this room, but these became few with her mother's growing scorn for everything and everyone, and excessive vanity. Isabella didn't have many friends to speak of these days...

Her sibling had decided to grace them with his presence this morning; a rare thing. Antonio sat contently with his golden-brown eyes set on a half-eaten apple in his rough hand and several pastries on a platter in front of him.

"I see you are awake," the foreboding voice addressed her.

The daughter hastily sat down next to her mother at the left of her father who sat at the head of the table. Her brother sat on the right, opposite her.

Valentina avoided being 'discourteous' in her mother's eyes as she placed various pastries on her dish. Obviously she didn't attempt hard enough, as her mother had shown a look of disdain. Ignoring the looks, the young woman sat back in her chair and merrily ate one of the items off of her plate.

Isabella quickly swivelled in place to give her husband a pleading look. The man simply looked away 'distracted' and unknowing of the silent situation.

"Perhaps you should be off to the joust now," Raphael suggested, standing from his seat to aid his wife. The siblings exchanged glances of annoyance in their mother's apparent loss of her legs. She could stand quite well on her own in their opinion. "Valentina, after-" the man gave the slightest pause that went unnoticed by the other occupants, except for his daughter who caught on quickly, "-Vieri has dismounted your mare it might do her well to take her back to the stables yourself."

She didn't ever question his decisions, they were always put into place for some specific reason and she respected that. But one can't help be curious, can they?

*****

"Mother, the air is so hot and humid today, must we watch this?"

The burgundy strands were tucked behind one ear as a fan was blown at a ferociously fast pace in front of her face to keep cool. So far she didn't succeed. Perhaps the anxiety she felt for her beloved steed was getting the better of her. The de' Pazzi may look like a complete fool but, she had to admit he knew something about horses. Valentina couldn't understand why he didn't take his usual place at the sidelines betting. Maybe he thought his act of 'chivalry' would win her over.

"_He has more chance after being trampled by one of the horses_," she thought to herself as her vendetta against him grew. His chances of impressing her were very low indeed.

"Of course we do. It would be quite rude not to attend," her mother replied, as they took their seats in the stands. As the two teams of grooms readied the horses, the two jousters walked the length of the stands, looking to gain a favour from one of the many ladies.

Fidgeting in her place, she glanced across the crowd looking for no one in particular, her mother conversing with another.

"I must say, although Ezio can satisfy ones _desire_, he does not suit me with where his family stands in power. Vieri on the other hand-"

"Scusami, but I couldn't help but over hear. You believe signor de' Pazzi is-" before she could finish her question, the head of the group, Cristina Vespucci, whom Valentina had overheard talking smirked slyly at her... _Harlot._

"Indeed very much so. I'm afraid Ezio Auditore... lacks something," she smiled falsely before turning back to her giggling band of followers and worshippers. The look of disgust she was left with said it all.

Folding her fan abruptly, she handed it to her mother. Furious, she lunged forward, Cristina's group quickly darting to safety with shrieks and inhuman squeals. Clutching to the woman's hair, she ignored the various looks of fear, shock and embarrassment as she unleashed her wrath upon her victim.

"Valentina!"

Isabella snapped her from her sinister thoughts, leaving her daughter to sigh heavily. If only she _could_ attack that horrid woman who played with mens hearts like she did. With a sharp nudge from her mother to gain her attention for a second time, Valentina finally noticed Vieri's presence at the foot of the stands.

"Would the lady wish to bestow a favour upon me?" he drawled, holding out a gloved hand and hopeful look smeared on his face. Cringing was out of the question as all eyes turned to her.

"_Why me?" _she groaned inwardly as she pulled a red ribbon from her hair and placing it in his open hand, avoiding his touch. Turning to take her seat he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it, earning excited gasps and muttering from the audience. Her mother sat smugly and somehow proud at this gesture.

"Wish me good luck."

"_I wish you no such thing, you ignorant __bastardo__,"_she seethed silently, wiping her hand on the ruffles of her skirt as he turned his back to her. That was the very hand Ezio had kissed the previous day. _"How dare him,"_she thought comically, with a smile and a suppressed chuckle. Unfortunately, Vieri would probably take that smile wrongly and see it as a chance of me putting him in my good favour.

Throughout the joust (which lasted too long in her opinion), the two men would aim at each other with their – fortunately for him – blunt lances. Each time the two horses cantered towards each other, the girl silently chanted 'fall' to herself continuously in a bid to rid Italy of at least one idiot. Alas, he never faltered.

*****

After the competition, which ended with Vieri's opponent in the dirt, Valentina snuck away from her mother's side to his tent where Grazia stood irritably as a pair of grooms tried to settle her. With tack already removed she went to comfort her horse by running a hand down her velvet muzzle.

"You don't have much consideration for her," she sighed. The entrance of the man she despised didn't go unnoticed. Without turning to him she took a brush from a relieved groom and began brushing Grazia's dappled grey coat.

"Of course I do. What is yours, is mine; and I treat my treasures with care," he drawled, invading her personal space with a light brush of a hand against her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily.

"Don't you dare – don't you dare!" she hissed in a most venomous tone, turning on him like a predator stalking their prey. "If you're implying I belong to you, may I say I belong to no one; _especially_ not to _you_. My father would _never_ approve of someone so arrogant."

As if on cue, the man himself made himself known with a clearing of his throat.

"That will be all, Valentina. Take Grazia to the stables... adesso."

Glancing at the adjacent man, she could see a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. She took great satisfaction out of seeing him squirm in the older man's dominating presence. Taking her horse's lead-rope she walked her out of the tent. Oh, how she wished she could stay for this.

* * *

Translations:

Genitori : Parents  
Signora : Lady  
Signorina : Miss, young lady  
Madre : Mother  
Scusami : Excuse me  
Signor : Mr., Mister  
Bastardo : (...Well, I think we all know what _that_means... xD )  
Adesso : Now


	4. Chapter 3: Uninvited

**_Disclaimer_: **I don't own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft as far as I know...that includes Ezio, unfortunately *sighs*. I do own my obvious OC's and any other characters are not familiar/seen in the original game, though.

**Author Notes: **It's been awhile but it's meant I've been able to re-write this about three times. I don't write unless I'm in the right frame of mind otherwise I spout absolute nonsense and haven't been able to concentrate as of late. Thank you to the people who reviewed on my last chapter, anyway. Reviews really motivate me and I LOVE them! ^_^

_Thoughts are in - Italics._  
Translations are at the end.

* * *

Chapter 3: Uninvited

After Valentina had departed from the stables - shortly after Grazia was cared for and put into her stall for rest – she took to the cobblestone streets of the marketplace, examining the various stalls that were set up. The area was full of hustle and bustle from its many visitors, with the occasional shove of a shoulder and a curse of a corrupt voice. Apart from the horrid nature of the high society, this part of Firenze was generally crime-free; there was no need to think of pickpockets or anything else of that sort, but it happened occasionally.

Out of the corner of her eye there would always be a quick flex of the hand before the rich were swiped of their treasures. She paid them no heed, naturally. They were at fault for being so careless. Besides, they were rich enough. Who could blame the poor souls for trying to feed their families? Thieves who stole out of greed or the fun of it... well that was another matter entirely.

"Ah! Valentina, my fiore Italiano! You grow more grazioso with each passing day!"

There was only one man she could place that familiar voice with and that was one of her most faithful and trustworthy friend's she had (and probably the only one in this corrupt place).

"Leonardo!" she greeted him cheerfully as he joined her on her walk, "You flatter me. I'm surprised you have not found a woman to claim your own, yet."

The tall, lanky, fair-haired artist offered his arm of which she took with great appreciation. For some unknown reason she was the only young female able to get this close in proximity to him. Any other and he would become a nervous wreck or stutter his way into awkwardness.

"Signorina, art is my only love as you well know," he smiled softly as they exited the busy square. "How is your family?"

Valentina averted her eyes from his startling blue coloured iris'. Her life was frustrating and she had only hoped she could have avoided the discussion.

"_You can always trust him to bring something like this to light..."_

"Is something troubling you?" he asked inquisitively with a curious look. They had managed to walk to his workshop in that short time – that only seemed a lifetime to her. When she quickly retreated into his domain without a word, he followed, eager to show her his work in progress.

Inside the rather stuffy main room it was utter chaos, to put it lightly: canvas' lay against dusty walls in continuously growing piles and various pots of 'liquid colours', charcoal, brushes and the like littered his worktops. Anyone would be surprised that the floor was still visible with such a mess. The humid air held a strong scent of paint mingled with clay.

Leonardo quickly overtook her with a small comical leap over his clutter and stood in front of a lone canvas, a yellowing sheet (perhaps once a brilliant ivory in its previous years) covered it. He carefully pulled it away to reveal a beautiful sketch of a horse. She had known him to draw many pictures of the elegant creatures, but this was by far his best as of yet.

"Leonardo... it is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen," she whispered softly in awe as she ran a hand delicately along the lines, mesmerised somewhat. His cheeks flushed crimson at her comment and shrugged slightly.

"She is still in her early stages. I drew her in honour of Grazia," he smiled fondly of his work as he too examined it. "She is the most amazing of specimens if I ever saw one." Valentina patted his shoulder with a great sense of pride.

"I am speechless. I am sure she will be happy to show the rest of the horses when it is hung in the stables."

He gaped with astonishment and looked quite close to fainting. "But-"

"I'm joking, Leo," she chuckled with amusement at his face as she called him by his affectionate nickname that only his closest friends would dare use. He relaxed in relief as he was reassured. He couldn't bare to see his work demolished by the magnificent, but mischievous equines whom would surely attempt to eat it.

A knock at the door startled them. Placing the sheet back over the canvas protectively they went to greet the visitors.

"Hello, Leonardo."

"Madonna Maria!"

Maria Auditore stood in the entrance as she greeted the artist. The woman whom Valentina knew quite well was like a second mother, perhaps more than a mother than her own in these times. She was wise and patient beyond years and seemed to have a knack for knowing about virtually everything that went on.

Adjacent stood a rather tired looking son: Ezio.

"My darling, Valentina," Maria smiled towards her 'adoptive' daughter and didn't hesitate to hug her warmly. "I have not seen you for many days now. You are well, yes?"

"Very well, grazie."

Maria didn't need to ask as she silently knew already of her predicament with Vieri and his father on a pending trial for murder. Although being of higher class allowed for more influence, she and other women would forever have limitations to speak out. However, that did not mean she abides by those rules behind closed doors.

Leonardo passed her with two boxes full of newly framed paintings. The young woman peered over his shoulder for a second, very inquisitively.

"An investment," the wise mother said simply in answer to the curious glance. "Help Leonardo, would you, Ezio?" Maria smiled, motioning to the second box that was precariously balancing in his arms.

Ezio let out an aggravated groan as he relieved the artist of half his burden despite the fact he seemed to handle the weight well (just unable to carry two large crates at once). He walked ahead, Leonardo at his side attempting to generate a conversation between them.

"I do believe you should have a creative outlet, dear. Leonardo gives to the world through his art. _You_ should find something similar."

Ezio shrugged and looked back at his mother awkwardly, "I-I have plenty of outlets."

Maria's brow furrowed as she prodded a long nail into his back. "Other than _Vaginas_." His cheeks flushed a deep red with his head held down in shame, Valentina shuffled uncomfortably at Maria's side and Leonardo... Well Leonardo seemed blissfully oblivious as he prattled on about birds and flying...

"_He still insists on seeing that Harlot..." _

Within the courtyard of the Auditore home the clatter of the two boxes met the cobblestone floor. The faint noise of the outside world was heard from the only entrance and exit through the Iron Gate lined with beautiful creeping ivy and crimson flowers. Maria did always love her garden.

"Thank you, Leonardo; I will surely enjoy your fine paintings..." A glance from Signora Auditore that was shared between her own son and his childhood friend cued her departure into her home. "Please, would you allow me to take up some of your time to aid me in arranging them on my walls?"

With a heaving sigh and a defeated nod he dragged the boxes into the home following Maria like a faithful canine.

Valentina gazed down at her folded hands, fumbling with her fingers as they entwined around themselves idly. "You can't stand all day."

She looked across the courtyard at the irritable young man spread out on a stone bench, his face shadowed by the darkness of the alcove. He shuffled his feet to the floor and allowed her to sit next to him. Valentina welcomed the refreshing coolness of the air the shade offered; a haven from the rising temperatures in the sunlight.

Many minutes passed as they sat in silence. She felt negative feelings ooze right off of him without even a single word. It was an uncomfortable silence, almost like they were trysting to see who would crack and speak first.

"How is-"

"-the engagement going? …Just eccezionale."

"Actually I was asking about your family's health…."

"Oh….Of course…"

Her cheeks became tinted with a soft red as she sat there in embarrassment. Valentina could feel his gaze piercing her very mind, as if sifting through her thoughts. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Without further ado she felt it best to dismiss herself to avoid further embarrassment. Brushing off the skirt of her dress, she nodded a farewell and past him to the gate. A rough hand caught her wrist. Unmoving he sighed deeply with worry or annoyance she did not know.

"Be careful, Val," he muttered softly within the confines of the shade. She couldn't see his face so didn't know _what_ to make of the comment. All that the noblewoman knew is that it would play on her mind for the rest of the evening…

The quaint study of Signor Raphael Bianchi was decorated in a comforting shade of gold that reminded any Fiorentini of the barley fields that lay outside of the city walls. The family palazzo was her solace – her sanctuary in its own silence.

She sat in her father's armchair, in almost darkness; the only light source was from the afternoon sunlight in the form of shards that crept in from the slightly open drapes and a single candle flickering on the desk that Fabrizia had recently lit when her father sent the message from the Auditore household that he wished to speak with her when he returned. The dust which was visible within the sunlight suddenly became interesting to her as she watched it dance and float under its own spotlight.

The door opened with a gentle creak and there appeared her father. Rather tired in appearance he gave her a slight smile, acknowledging her presence and headed straight for his liquor cabinet in the corner. He poured himself a glass of the finest wine and sat himself down on the chair opposite his daughter, giving up his own cushioned chair for the wooden one where guests would generally be seated. They shared a comfortable silence; the only noise was emitted from the clock in the room which softly ticked to each passing second.

"How would you feel about leaving Firenze for a while?"

"Perdono?" Such a sudden question surprisingly caught her off guard. "Leave Firenze? Forever why?"

Her father searched the air above for an answer. "The city is going through hard times. What with Vieri's father and-"

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Valentina pouted and her arms were crossed in a distraught manner. He chuckled at her childish mannerisms. A lady among society but always a child in her father's presence.

"I don't doubt it, mio caro."

Valentina left silently for the door, Raphael in tow. They met at the door and by far her father towered over her by at least a head; actually many men towered over her. "Mull it over," he said before suddenly reaching for his pocket, remembering something. In his hand he presented a hand-carved key, flowers decorated the hilt in a beautiful pattern.

"This is-" she took the key and lifted it to the light to have better view of it. "-the key to mine and Eleanora's old room?" the two girls spent their childhood in that bedroom before gaining separate ones after Rosetta was born; she resided in that very room for fourteen years until her death last year. No one had entered that room since then.

"If anything should happen, anything at all, use this key."

"What's in there?" she asked curiously, clasping the key tightly. It had just gained great importance to her. "What should happen that requires me to go in there?"

"You may find out soon," he smiled, covering a hint of sadness and remorse in his voice. He rested aged hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead "Now: off to bed, it's late."

"Buonanotte, father," she reciprocated his smile and made her way to her bedroom.

The halls were quiet and dark now. Her mother was undoubtedly asleep and as she passed the main stairway down into the Foyer and glanced to the slightly ajar door of the kitchen. The flickering light of candles could be seen and the odd clatter of pots and jars were heard. Fabrizia had long gone home and the coat draped over the railing at the foot of the stairs meant her brother had obviously travelled home to eat. Deciding against going downstairs she walked the rest of the hallway to her room. Too tired from her day she fell backwards onto her soft bed, key still clutched in her hand.

It seemed only minutes before a soft shuffling could be heard outside her door on her balcony. She chose to ignore it as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. As it continued for over a minute she rose to her feet and cautiously but curiously crept to the doors. Through a slit in the blue drapes she craned her neck to inspect the balcony. After being sure that there was no major threat to her safety she placed her hands delicately onto the handle of the doors. Valentina clasped them tightly, she took a deep breath and opened the doors sharply. Nothing. She frowned as the sound had also ceased.

"_I'm going mad, surely."_

Turning back into her room a large shadow formed behind her and before she could even react, a hand roughly sealed her mouth and another slithered around her waist, holding her tight.

"Shh," a raspy, distinctly male voice breathed into her ear, making her shiver. All the mysterious bandit received was a sharp nod as she feared the worst would happen if she did not comply. He shuffled her over to the door, opening it slightly - then closing it, satisfied no one was in the vicinity. As soon as the door shut he released her.

Valentina was allowed her first glance of her captor: a white and red clad form stood before her, a hood partially hid his face, only a worried frown could be seen.

"_He should be worried. If he was found he would surely hang."_

"Who are you!" she demanded, picking up a nearby vase, willing to use it as a weapon. "I demand to know, now!"

"I-"

Before he had the chance to answer she smashed the vase against his head. Her captor emitted how much it hurt very audibly.

"What was that for?" he asked in a low hiss, afraid he was heard. The voice was familiar...

"Ezio?" Valentina's eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She moved forward and lifted his hood, and surely, he looked upon her with narrowed eyes. Ignoring the look, she pulled his head down to her height and gave it a once over. "Why are you always getting yourself hurt?"

"_You_were the one who hit me! With that stupido vaso!" he argued, swatting her hands away and pulling his hood back over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly. "There must be some reason you came here in the middle of the night?" Ezio ignored her question as he looked out of her door a second time.

"Is your famiglia safe?"

* * *

Translations:  
- Firenze : Florence  
- Fiore Italiano : Italian flower  
- grazioso : graceful; pretty  
- grazie : thank-you  
- Signorina : Miss; young lady  
- eccezionale: exceptional; terrific  
- Fiorentini : Florentines  
- Palazzo : mansion (I know it _can_ mean Palace but I think mansion would be the more appropriate translation/term in this situation)  
- Perdono : Pardon; excuse me  
- mio caro : my dear; darling  
- buonanotte : goodnight  
- stupido : stupid  
- vaso: vase  
- famiglia : family


	5. Chapter 4: Run

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Assassin's Creed as it belongs to Ubisoft. Any OC characters not familiar to AC (Valentina, etc) are my own imagination.

_**A/N: **_Has been a long time and I don't even like how this chapter turned out, personally. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have missed when reading through. The chapter is long over due so I've posted it as soon as I could.

**Special thanks to Topkicker26, Vampuric Spider, Moridae, xencanaan and CreativeChica39 for reviewing on my last chapter! *Hugs***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Run  
**

"Is your famiglia safe?"

Why would he ask such a thing? They were here in the safety of their home - not in the poor quarter of Firenze, where you risked being cut at the throat for some meagre pieces of coin?

"Naturalmente. Father's in his Study, my mother asleep and Antonio is downstairs?"

Her eyes followed Ezio as he paced her room, calculating his next move. A loud bang, followed by a shout that echoed from the ground floor shattered the silence of the palazzo. Valentina was grabbed roughly by the arms, causing her to flinch.

"It's not safe here. Raphael may be in danger. They arrested mio padre and-"

"Arrested?-"

"-after I leave you need find a way out, _modo rapido e silenzioso_. Understand?"

He left no room for protest as he was out the door and down the hall in seconds. She hurried over to her balcony, retrieved the key that she dropped in the scuffle and went to her dressing table. There lay a small chest and within it she kept a single locket, given to her as a child. Never being able to open it but still precious to her. She looped the ring of the key onto the silver chain and fastened it around her neck.

The shouts and noises grew and she could only imagine Ezio had now joined the fight with the intruders.

Any sane woman would have fled for her life – but she couldn't leave. Not yet. Slipping on her shoes she quickly dashed out with an air of determination. Glancing each way down the hall, she ran for her father's Study. After sneaking past the main stairway (where many guards wrestled Ezio and her weary brother down in the foyer) she arrived at her destination.

Within the glow of the candles her father and mother could be seen arguing, their shadows danced across the walls. Raphael paid no heed to his wife as he sifted through scrolls, burning some in the roaring fireplace that had only been lit in the last half hour.

"What is going on Raphael? Who are those men and what do they want?" Isabella exclaimed in a wail of worry. The roar of commotion had obviously stirred her. It wasn't until Valentina almost tripped over an unconscious form on the ground in the doorway of the Study that her mother looked up. "Figlia! Per favore, make your padre see sense! We must leave!"

For once... her mother was right. She couldn't bear to see anything happen to her family; and if what Ezio had said was true... they were most likely here for the same thing: to take her _own_ father.

"Padre, we need to go," she muttered in agreement as she glanced at a body on the ground. In a guard's uniform no less. Looking back, he had still made no move to stop his task.

"Valentina, take your madre and go. I'll be fine-"

The ruckus of a trio of men was heard as they approached down the hall. Like a an arrow, Raphael shot round his desk and edged his daughter out of the way with a gentle hand. The intruders stood little chance. As they ran towards him, quick action on Raphael's part disarmed the first man and a swift blow of his fist to the face knocked him to the ground. The second and third attacked in unison, both were taken down too quickly to register.

Isabella gasped and Valentina stood in awe as he regained his composure. He was still the kind and gentle man that nurtured her and she refused to think otherwise; but she realised that maybe both her and her mother knew nothing of the real him.

Her own father was a mystery to her... and that scared her to death.

Her mother sobbed uncontrollably and all her father could do was hold her tight and stroke her hair in comfort. Apologetic eyes met Valentina's and he mouthed one silent word. _Run._

She couldn't bring herself to look back as she left her parents behind. Clutching her dress she ran to the foyer where more men had appeared. Someone was obviously intent on destroying her family.

Within the crowd she saw a flash of white against black uniform, swords clashed and she could only hope it was Ezio's weapon that pierced flesh as the sickening noise filled her ears. She had brought attention to herself as a soldier made his way up the stairs toward her, sword unsheathed from its scabbard and at the ready. A malicious smirk spread across the man's grotty face. As he advanced on her she could only step back - and step back she did, meeting the windows behind her.

She waited with closed eyes for the inevitable as he drew his sword high above him. Pain never met her and upon opening her eyes she found him impaled on a now bloodied weapon. The red fluid splattered before her and onto the skirts of her dress. The assassin withdrew his sword and the body slumped to the ground in a heap. Much to her relief Ezio stood before her.

"We're leaving," he ordered bluntly, taking hold of her wrist. He was not at all happy to see her still there.

"But Antonio!"

"We can't help him now!"

He kicked the pane of glass out, causing it to shatter down into the canal that bordered the palazzo. Valentina watched the shards disturb the waters surface and disappear into the deep waters, she felt the strong force of being pulled out after them.

* * *

It wasn't a pleasant experience: being dragged through the streets of Firenze, drenched, cold and looking like you'd just been involved in a massacre. Ezio guided Val through the streets, unaffected by the strange glances they received and generally disgusted looks from nobles at being in the state that they were in.

He took her down an narrow alley, not far from her home. He released his tight grip on her and turned on the spot.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" he hissed under his breath to avoid attention from any passers-by of the alley. Valentina frowned but didn't make a move to reply. She brought her hands up to rub her arms, shivering in her damp clothes.

He groaned, growing ever more impatient with her muteness. He slumped against the wall, spent of any energy he had left after the battle.

"Signore Ezio?"

The Auditore's housemaid, Annetta, emerged from the shadows. She stepped towards them with a nervous air about her. The servant relaxed at the sight of an unharmed Valentina. "La mia donna, I am glad you are safe!"

Annetta took Valentina's hand and went to depart with her until she was stopped still in her tracks. Valentina refused to budge as she watched Ezio run off into the night. No goodbye... no apology... not a word.

The young woman had went willingly along with her companion, the travel through the city a blur until the shutting of a door behind her brought her back to reality. She found herself in the majesty of a wonderfully decorated interior: red drapes hung from cream coloured walls and elegant vases held some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. It wasn't the large amount of women that were housed here, it was there clothing that struck her first. They wore low cut, open-skirt dresses, revealing more flesh than a newborn baby. She prevented a look of disdain from appearing. Never should a woman abuse her body.

She was in a courtesan's house - a _bordello_.

"Valentina?"

Out of one of the doors that lined the walls, appeared the women of the Auditore family. Claudia almost lunged at Valentina as she brought her into a tight embrace. She dared not look at Maria. She didn't want her proud portrayal of her soiled. The noblewoman could only imagine how the mother was feeling at the moment.

Claudia fussed over her friend and between her and her maid they led a drenched Valentina to a wash room. As Annetta poured boiled water from the stove pot into a large tub, Claudia aided in peeling off the damp clothing, deliberately avoiding the blood stains. She had retreated into her mind as they helped her into the water. She had no desire to say anything to them_. _Her family's fate was inevitable.

"I'm sure Ezio will find a solution," Annetta said reassuringly as she soothed the woman's back with a sponge.

"Of course he will! He must..." Claudia added, sat on the other side of the tub, her hands squeezed tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"And if he doesn't?" the young woman muttered, her eyes fixated on the ripples in the water. An awkward silence filled the air. Claudia shared a worried look with Annetta before both stood and took their leave.

She heaved a heavy sigh and balanced her neck on the rim of her warm, tin solace. She closed her eyelids as she listened to the rain that had recently set in. The gentle patter of rain drops against the window pane lulled her into a temporary comfort. She could only pray that Ezio found a way to stop the injustice that was about to play out... Before it was too late.

* * *

The morning's light came early that day, something that everyone was dreading. Her makeshift bed was set up on the floor of the kitchen after moving during the night. The Auditore females were lucky to have been offered rooms away from the courtesans'... s_he_ was not so lucky. The incessant lust-filled moans had become too much for her and she was forced to pry herself from a comfortable bed to a cold, stone floor.

She tugged at the nightdress she borrowed from one of the courtesan girls. It was awkward enough wearing someone else's clothes but to wear something of a woman who had sex with every man that came through the door was revolting!

She gave the kitchen a once over until she found a dress draped neatly over a chair. It was pale green in colour and after she had discarded her previous clothing she lifted the dress over her head. It sat off her shoulders with a slightly lower neckline than what she was used to. But still more respectable than what was worn around the brothel.

"Why has Ezio not come back yet?" the familiar voice of Claudia could be heard on the other side of the door. "Has he no news of them?"

"Pazienza, Claudia. He will prevail soon – I promise," another voice unfamiliar to her spoke. The feminine voice had a very authoritative tone and sounded of one much older than the young girls that lived in here.

Footsteps retreated but shuffling was still heard. Valentina crept to the side of the door and held herself close to its frame to eavesdrop.

"Where is my son?" Maria asked in very lacklustre voice.

"I have word that he is making his way to thePiazza della Signoria to attend the trial," the unknown voice comforted.

After a few more minutes of conversing and everything going quiet, Valentina shuffled out of the kitchen and made her way to the door. She had a destination and an objective before her: make her way to the Piazza della Signoria and find out what her family was being charged of... and find Ezio. She grabbed a cloak hanging from a hook by the door and fastened the string in a bow around her shoulders.

"-and where do you think you are going?" her hand had just found itself around the door knob before the words stopped her from advancing. She clutched the knob tightly in impatience, more than anything else. She didn't have time to waste on arguing.

"Fuori," she mumbled, she glanced over her shoulder to see an older woman with which the earlier voice belonged to. She wore a blood red, hooded dress, a pearl necklace decorated her thin neck and rested upon her cleavage revealed by a low neckline. Her face showed tiredness and had aged beyond what her years were, but her make-up disguised this.

"I do believe I have yet to introduce myself: my name is Paola," she placed a ringed hand to her chest and cocked one side of her lips into a sultry smile that must have come natural to her around the men.

"If you're here to stop me-"

"I won't stop you."

Valentina eyed her suspiciously. She was half expecting her to say it was too dangerous or talk her out of leaving. Even if she _had_ she would not have been deterred. Paola stepped towards her and drew a small dagger from her sleeve. The girl stepped back instinctively, the woman betrayed herself with a knowing look.

"Take this," she held out the hilted end of the silver dagger. "Be careful and return safely."

She took the dagger and examined it with interest. She hadn't wielded a weapon of any sort in her life (unless a cheese knife counted) and to use one was a different matter entirely. The dagger was tucked into the belt of her dress and the cloak hid it from view. With a nod of gratitude, she pulled the hood over her head and slipped out into the dim light of the morning.

* * *

Translations:

- famiglia : family  
- naturalmente : of course  
- mio padre : my father  
- modo rapido e silenzioso: quickly and quietly  
- palazzo : mansion  
- figlia : daughter  
- per favore : please  
- la mia donna : my lady  
- bordello : brothel  
- pazienza : patience  
- fuori : out


End file.
